


Орфей спускается в Ад

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Недописанная история, которая сама по себе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Орфей спускается в Ад

\- У тебя пятнадцать минут, - говорит Ванда.  
Огни над ее ладонями приплясывают, как беспокойные щенки в ожидании новой игры. Стив предпочел бы не играть с таким огнем, но выбор у него небогатый.  
Алое обнимает лохматую голову Баки, дымные светящиеся струйки в волосах выглядят завораживающе и жутко.  
\- А что потом?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Если повезет, выйдете вы уже вдвоем.  
\- А если нет?  
Она сжимает губы.  
\- Четырнадцать минут.  
Баки не двигается. Спит он или без сознания, неясно, но Ванда обещала сон. Обещала присмотреть за ними обоими. Он наклоняет голову, и ручной огонек срывается с пальцев, окутывая его.

Он знает это место.  
Он никогда не был здесь: Баки рассказывал ему, в красках описывая свое любимое давно покинутое убежище, сразу после их знакомства. Когда Барнсы переехали в Нью-Йорк, этот уголок впечатался в память Баки ярче всего, а после - остался и в памяти Стива бликами солнца на голой кирпичной кладке, деревянными балками под потолком, веревочными качелями и брошенным на пол толстым клетчатым одеялом.  
В углу отыскиваются и игрушки, и старые книги, и несколько свечей, и вещи, которым никак не полагается здесь находиться - слишком новые, пугающе взрослые в поспешно брошенном детском пристанище для игр.  
\- Баки! - окликает Стив, и эхо гуляет меж стен. Шаги поднимают над полом облачка пыли. В тишине с балки вспархивает птица. - Баки!  
В боковом зрении все расплывается, позволяя четко видеть лишь то, на что устремлен прямой взгляд. Воспоминания понемногу тускнеют и размываются, потому-то и нельзя оставаться там слишком надолго.  
\- Ты зря пришел сюда, Стиви, - говорит хмурый мальчик лет семи, выходя из темного угла, куда не доходит солнечный свет. - Уходи.  
\- Я не уйду один, Бак, - отвечает Стив. - Идем со мной.  
Мальчик похож на Баки - те же непослушные темные волосы, которые он еще не скоро начнет укрощать модными стрижками и пахучим бриолином; те же тяжелые веки и большие глаза, слишком светлые, окаймленные пушистыми ресницами, то же упрямое широкое лицо, чуть сутулые плечи и тощие коленки. И все-таки его трудно узнать: маленький Баки почти все время улыбался, и глядя на него подвижные веселые черты, Стив не замечал, как начинал улыбаться в ответ. Но мальчик смотрит угрюмо и рассерженно, заставляя Стива чувствовать себя нарушителем границ, незваным гостем, опасным чужаком:  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - и все-таки послушно идет навстречу.  
Тычка в грудь, неожиданно сильного, Стив не ждет. Его отбрасывает спиной вперед - прочь из мальчишеской секретной берлоги, пропахшей деревом и книжной пылью; и дальше, от схлопывающейся перед глазами картинки: уже тусклой, серой, двухмерной. Его стремительно уносит от маленького мальчика, с сожалением глядящего вслед.

\- Ну что ты, ради всего святого... Не плачь, девочка...  
Слышать собственный голос со стороны странно. Быть не в состоянии шевельнуться - открыть глаза, повернуть голову, сдвинуть руку - попросту страшно. Он может только слушать, и слышит почти все.  
Ванда плачет навзрыд. Ее утешитель молчит несколько секунд, делает шаг, другой. Шаги звучат знакомо, и Стив с замирающим сердцем догадывается, чьи они.  
\- У меня… у…  
Шелестит одежда от чужого движения. Тепло тянется к теплу - почти осязаемо сближаются два живых существа. Для него, застрявшего на границе ощущений и догадок, происходящее рисуется медлительным танцем тусклых красноватых бликов под неподъемными веками.  
\- У меня братик погиб, - говорит Ванда еле слышно. - Близнец. Ушел. Я почувствовала, как он уходит.  
\- Ты испугалась, - выдыхает ее утешитель. - Это нормально. Все живое боится смерти.  
\- Я не пошла за ним. Стив за тобой пошел, а я не пошла…  
\- И не должна была.  
\- Должна!  
\- Нет, - твердо отвечает тот, и Стив благодарен ему, и одновременно до боли обижен. - Каждый должен быть там, где его место. И если выходит, что кто-то оказывается за чертой, значит, так тому и быть.  
Всхлипы прекращаются. Стив в точности представляет себе взгляд, который Ванда поднимает на собеседника. Ему хочется кричать. Он лежит неподвижно и с закрытыми глазами и дышит ровно и размеренно, как спящий.  
\- Я верну его, - слышит он. - Ему там не место.  
\- Он пытается тебя спасти, - выдыхает Ванда, и Стив хочет накричать на нее, но не может даже моргнуть.  
\- Он пытается спасти всех. Это невозможно.  
Не смей, думает Стив. Одна попытка уже провалилась, закончившись тем, чего не предвидела даже Ванда. Кто знает, чем может кончиться еще одна.  
\- Давай, отправляй меня, как ты умеешь. И не плачь, я без него не вернусь. Ты поняла меня?  
Стив представляет себе, как Ванда мелко кивает, вытирая слезы.  
\- У тебя пятнадцать минут.


End file.
